1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of door stoppers, in particular of door stoppers which can be sunk in the floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Retractable door stoppers are known per se: U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,411, and Japanese patent applications having the application numbers JP 2000-233665, JP 2000-019329, JP 2000-112559, JP 2000-299229, JP 2005-537873, JP 2007-837763, respectively, show door stoppers which can be sunk in the floor, in which a magnet is fastened in or to a moving door. When the door with the magnet is above the door stopper, the latter is drawn upward directly or by a lever mechanism and engages on the door. JP 2000-192707 A1 shows a door stopper which is very flat and is raised only a little way upward, so that the door must enter into a position very close to the door stopper.
The previously known door stoppers require a small vertical distance between door and door stopper, and hence appropriate structural conditions and a precise fitting of the door, and/or present an injury risk in the opened state.